Pulse compression techniques can be used by imaging systems and devices that transmit and/or receive analog signals, such as radio detection and ranging (RADAR) signals, light detection and ranging (LIDAR) signals, sound navigation and ranging (SONAR) signals, ultrasound signals, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) signals, and/or the like, to identify targets. Various techniques for pulse compression are known in the art.
However, conventional techniques have various limitations and disadvantages. For example, some conventional techniques offer high resolution detection of slow-moving or stationary targets, but suffer from Doppler effects or other similar issues when targets are moving at a high speed. Conversely, other conventional techniques offer high resolution detection of targets moving at a high speed, but do not exhibit the range resolution necessary to provide high resolution detection of stationary or slow-moving targets. Still other conventional techniques are useful for detecting targets behind walls or other structures, but exhibit stronger background clutter than other conventional techniques.